


Sibling Day

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [6]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda-Kun noticing Panda's recent dour mood decides to take matters into his own paws and groups Shirokuma and Penguin together to make the other open up about his feelings.





	Sibling Day

“Ugh, I swear sometimes my sister Mei Mei can be so annoying! All she does is fawn over Mr. Handa and get on my nerves,” Panda kun whined beginning to chomp on his usual large serving of bamboo.

Panda peered at the other Panda as he complained, a wistful smile comes across his face. Memories of his own siblings come flooding in his mind, leaving a strangely nostalgic-empty feeling soon after as he remembers where he is now. He can't help but let a soft sigh slip out, his gaze peered sadly at the floor.

Panda kun cut himself off hearing him and gazed at the other Panda from across the counter, “Panda-san are you okay?” Panda kun asked, his tone taking a surprisingly concerned one.

“I-I’m okay Panda-kun don’t worry about it,” Panda softly replied to the younger bear.

Walking off to go clean another glass, that wistful look soon turned back into a smile.

“Hm…” Panda-Kun hummed a bit to himself as he squinted at his friend, watching him continue to nonchalantly clean with a smile.

'Something IS wrong..he’s just not telling anyone.' Panda kun mused as he chewed on another piece of bamboo. A plan already beginning to form in his mind.

The next day was an early sunny morning as Shirokuma blocked the light from his eyes with a solitary paw.

With the other paw he began to unlock the door to the cafe and to his surprise, he looked to his left to see Panda kun was already there! Sleeping of course but he was here. Why?

Gently nudging Panda kun awake Shirokuma asked, “Panda kun what are you doing here so early?”

Suddenly jumping up from his nap he shook the grogginess off to look at Shirokuma-San in confusion for a second before remembering what he needed to talk about.

“Shirokuma san…I want to talk to you about something but I want to wait until Penguin-san gets here.”

Shirokuma nodded before fully opening the door allowing Panda kun to go in before going inside himself.

Panda soon arrived at the cafe a few hours later with his usual uniform garb on, But his face fell a bit at the pale blue sign plastered on the door with giant white text.

‘SIBLING DAY! ½ off the whole meal if you bring your sibling.’

Oh no,

He could feel himself stop right there. He wanted to run away from the cafe right there and just call sick.

But Panda pushed the irrational thought and persisted, his feet feeling heavy each step he took.

His heart was not ready for this, but his brain was forcing him to move forward, soon he finds himself standing in front of the entrance.

Swinging the door open he went to Shirokuma putting on the most overly sugared tone he could muster.

“Shirokuma Chan, what is this?”

Shirokuma turned around to peer down at Panda before simply saying, “It’s a sales method. More people will come in for sales…thus more profit. Unless you’re not okay with this Panda-chan? Tell me and I’ll take this whole thing down.”

Panda forced a grin and put his paws up in submission, “N-No no! It’s okay Shirokuma Chan! Let's just start the day.” Panda sighed before going over to his spot and beginning to set everything up.

Shirokuma looked at the other and frowned before letting off a soft sigh. Shaking his head he began to his spot behind the counter.

“Panda Chan I forgot to mention but Miss Sasako isn’t here today due to unforeseen reasons so you must take her place.” Shirokuma idly mentioned as he began to set everything up.

“Ah…well okay,” Panda replied beginning back to his spot.

There shouldn’t be THAT many people with siblings, right? Panda thought, his nerves beginning to rile up a bit.

But to Panda’s misfortune, a large crowd came…LARGER than usual! All full of brothers and sisters…

They all looked so loving to one another. Like they’d always be there for one another. Panda couldn’t help but feel a bitter jealously brew in his heart at the sight of all these siblings.

The day mostly filled with “I love you’s!” And “Thank you so much for this! Oh nothing for my little bro!/little sis!”

But what really struck his heart. Instantly vanquishing it and leaving his heart even more unfamiliarly empty than usual.

A conversation. Between two loving brothers. They seemed so happy just to be in each other’s presence.

Going over to their table he remembered hearing them say “Bro! Give me back my phone!, Right quick bro just lemme post this pic of you eating!, Hey! Don’t do that! I don’t want to be known as that guy who ate french toast on your profile!” From there it was happy-warm laughing. It reminded him of something. Something he wanted to forget.

The last customer soon left out the cafe. Only leaving Panda-Kun, Penguin San, and Shirokuma-San in the store.

Walking up to Shirokuma a defeated and tired look spread across his face. His vision blurred as the tears soon streamed down his face. His breathing getting heavier by the second.

“W-Why would you do that? W-Why would you make a whole day for siblings Shirokuma san…”

“Panda-san you said yourself it’s okay…” Shirokuma said, his face showing mild concern for Panda.

“I-I lied..” Panda quietly mumbled.

“Hm? I-I couldn’t hear you Panda-san?” Shirokuma asked, A tinge of worry and regret in his voice.

"I said I'm not okay! I-I feel like I'll never be okay! I miss my brothers so fucking much Shirokuma! I feel like I'm nobody if I'm not the precious pan pan, the middle brother, the techie bear. Do you know how much salt you poured into an already open god damn wound! Did you even think of how the hell I'd feel Shiroku-"

Panda paused mid-sentence as he looked at Shirokuma's face. He looked so hurt. Like a deer in headlights.

Looking around Shirokuma he realized one jaw dropping fact.

Everyone was staring at him. With so much worry etched in their features. Guilt suddenly flooded in as he quickly tore off the apron and began to bolt out of the cafe.

A sudden loud lightning spark cracking outside, making a large tremor of a thunder soon follow afterwards.

Continuing to run, Panda could feel the light drizzle of rain on his fur soon began to pour down, matting his fur down. But he didn't care. He just had to run away.

Run away from them. Run away from this situation. Run away from the memories. Run away from everything.

His paws clenched as more and more painful memories of nostalgia resurfaced until he couldn’t bear it anymore.

Finally dropping to his paws and knees he began to let out heavy sobs. Sobbing that ran his throat dry and knew would make his voice harsh and raspy but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Panda continued to let out his sobs for a good minute until he heard something pitter patter in the rain…something small..it sounded like it was footsteps running right towards him.

Suddenly he heard it stop but he turned away from the two mysterious shilloutes.

Tears still dripping out of his eyes as he felt them get closer and closer.

“I found him! The bastard is right over here!” The rough voice echoed through the hard rain.

Panda began to just run until he felt the two paws lock him in place and heft him up. Going right back to the cafe.

“G-Grizzly?” Panda could peep out in confusion before looking to his side to see…Panda kun?

Blinking through tears he didn’t say anything else besides gripping on a bit tighter to Grizzly.

Getting back to the cafe he looked to see Mr. Penguin and Shirokuma lie inside.

“We found Panda-san.” Panda kun said beginning to get back into his chair.

“Panda-san please tell us what’s going on, no lies,” Shirokuma said with a surprisingly stern face for the first time.

Panda drenched a soaked piece of fur before sighing, “I’m conflicted Shirokuma san. I want independence from my bros…but yet I still miss them so much.”

Everyone in the cafe went quiet to listen as Panda went on.

“I-I love the freedom but there’s still…an empty feeling inside of me…It feels like a lack of purpose. I mean if I’m not the middle bear. The emotionally tactful. The meat in the sandwich…the tech savvy bear…if I’m not even anyone’s panpan anymore…then what am I? ’I’m just another lame panda in the world. I have no purpose or meaning..”

Shirokuma frowned at the bear’s words and was silent for a good minute.

“I-I’m sorry for dropping this on all of you gu-”

“No.” Shirokuma cut in putting a paw up to interrupt, going over to Panda he put a giant paw on the other’s shoulder.

“Panda-san I have to be honest with you. Not everyone exactly finds some big purpose or niche they fulfill in life. But it doesn’t mean your life is any less important. Look around you Panda-san.”

All of these people here see you as a good friend, and they care about you.”

Mostly everyone in the room muttered yes in agreeance except for Grizzly as he stood back and watched.

“Panda-san, it’s hard and I’m not going to tell you it’d get easier…but you don’t have to be alone doing it.”

“Yeah Panda-san! I mean if you can’t find a huge purpose you can always have the purpose of brewing the best coffees and mocha’s! You always know how to put it on the right temp!” Panda kun chimed in with a smile.

Plenty of heads nodded in agreeance as Shirokuma took his paw off of Panda’s shoulder, looking at him dead in the eye with his piercing black eyes.

“Stop worrying about your place in life and just have fun with it. That’s what your brothers would want right?” Shirokuma comforted, wiping Panda's tears with a paw.

The sentimental moment was soon interrupted as Grizzly walked over to Panda peering down at him, the warm comforting look that Shirokuma held not in his small brown eyes.

“You’re not just the middle brother anymore, you’re….you are your own panpan..and your brothers would want you to be your own panpan, not crying over them.” Grizzly chimed in looking away with a light blush.

Panda sat silent for a moment before he lowered his head. Tears dropping to the floor as he grabbed Shirokuma, Grizzly, Panda san and Mr. Penguin in for a hug.

“Hey don’t leave me out!” Panda kun whined wiggling into the hug pile.

“Y-You gonna be okay Panda-san?” Mr Penguin asked muffled in the hug.

Happy tears trailing down he just nodded yes.

“Thank you guys, I felt like I was just holding onto that for the longest..” Panda gave a tighter squeeze, causing a groan of pain from the others.

Letting go he wiped the final tear as he looked to see the night sky went right back to a very light drizzle.

“I’m gonna be okay you guys, I think I’m just gonna go ho-” He looked at the time to see it was…12 AM!?

“I’ll take you home damn it.” Grizzly sighed beginning to take the bear’s paw and go out to where the motorcycle was.

Getting on the bike behind Grizzly, Panda wrapped his paws around his upper stomach. Any lower and he knew it would be an earful he wasn’t willing to risk.

“So where the hell do you live?” He asked beginning to rev the motorcycle up.

“Uh give me a sec,” Panda replied pulling out his phone to pull up the GPS app.

From there, it was a quiet ride home, with the only sound being the light rain pattering against their backs and helmet.

Pulling up to the apartment, Grizzly hung his head a bit low before shoving a familiar notecard back to Panda.

“Here take this damn card.” He mumbled before quickly driving off leaving a cloud of smoke.

Coughing Panda went inside before looking at the card’s message.

“You’re BEARY cute, (And you're more of a hard worker than Panda, so that makes you cuter.).”

His eyes widened at the card before a blush came. Giving a quick awkward cough he took the notecard and posted it on the wall, right next to the picture of his bros.

For once looking at that picture, while he felt a good nostalgia, that painful numb feeling didn’t come rushing in for once. He felt whole again.

He didn’t want to forget but cherish those old memories he had with his bros. And possibly make new ones with the people he has now.


End file.
